


Present Exchange

by milka121



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Christmas Lingerie, Christmas Smut, Dry Humping, Foot Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Titjob, galo's chest is massive and i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: “So,” Galo says, “you’re going to tell me why I’m dressed like this?”
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Present Exchange

“So,” Galo says, “you’re going to tell me why I’m dressed like this?”

“No.” Lio doesn’t need to reply. It’s all part of the game. And besides, he has better uses of his mouth on his mind.

Galo shifts his weight from one foot to another. “I knew it. It’s weird, right?” 

Lio doesn’t reply.

“Please tell me it doesn’t look weird.”

“Yeah,” Lio says.

“‘Yeah’ as in ‘yeah, it looks weird’ or-”

Lio clicks his tongue. “Shut up for a second, will you.” 

Galo freezes, but at least has enough muscle memory to obediently stand still while Lio ogles him. And he is a sight to behold.

Lio grabbed the costume more on impulse than anything, but his instincts were right - red really does look good on Galo. It was supposed to be a present for Galo, but honestly, it's much more of a treat for Lio himself.

The breast harness clings to Galo beautifully, accenting the lines of his muscle even more than usual, and just a bit too tight panties with garter belt and stockings straining on Galo’s thighs are not half bad too. White fake fur on it makes the lace stand out more, and even though it would probably look at best mediocre on anyone else, Galo manages to pull it off effortlessly.

Somehow he’s sexier while wearing more than usual. 

“Can I at least take off the hat?” Galo asks in a small voice, but he doesn’t as much as twitch a muscle under Lio’s gaze.

Lio looks at it - small, cheap and awfully tacky Christmas hat. He can’t believe someone would think this is appropriate for any kind of roleplay in the bedroom. 

“No,” Lio says and smirks at Galo’s surprised expression. “Maybe if you ask me nicely.”

Galo’s full body shivers and Lio can see how excited his lower half starts to be. Lio grins and spreads his legs on the couch into the familiar, bossy pose. “Galo. What do you want?”

Galo makes a keening sound and falls to his knees. His mouth already is watering, eyes glassy - he’s so easy, so eager to please, and it almost hurts to swat his hands away when he reaches for Lio’s belt. 

“Not yet,” Lio says, his fingers tracing the curve of Galo’s wet lips. “You should be nice, remember? Aren’t you a good boy this year?”

Galo groans. Lio loves seeing how he reacts to even such basic praise, how much he wants to just take what he wants, and yet denies himself at the twitch of Lio’s fingers. He doesn’t even try to roll his hips against the floor like the last time - he’s hard, the line of his erection almost tearing at the cloth of the panties, and the only thing he does is spread his thighs more for Lio to see. 

“Galo,” Lio murmurs, his fingers just so slightly dipping into Galo’s mouth, “what do you want?”

Galo groans and mumbles something under his breath.

“You need to speak clearer or you won’t get anything at all,” Lio says. 

Galo raises his eyes and the fire in them almost makes Lio shudder. “I want to get the damn hat off, Lio.”

Lio huffs. “Such naughty language.” He presses his fingers further until Galo’s tongue wraps around them and sucks, a small moan escaping him. “Why should I let you, though? You aren’t playing as nice as you should today.”

Galo moans and Lio pulls out his fingers. A shadow of disappointment flies over Galo’s face, but he collects himself quickly. “I put on this costume like you asked.”

“And you are obviously enjoying yourself.” Lio’s leg nudges the growing bulge in Galo’s panties and Galo moans loudly, then flushes red, embarrassed. He’s so innocent, even more so now than in the beginning when he was full of that unhinged enthusiasm and excitement, eager to do anything Lio so much as suggested. Now he’s more timid, maybe thanks to all the training, maybe because he knows exactly what Lio would like him to do.

“Well?” Lio’s foot is barely touching Galo, a caress not nearly enough to get him some relief, and Galo bites his lips and stops a keen from escaping his mouth. “Let’s exchange presents, you and I. What can you offer me?”

Galo licks his lips, his hips shaking under Lio’s foot. “I…” His breath hitches when Lio presses harder, just to hear it in Galo’s voice, but Galo is quick to collect himself. “You like my chest, right?”

“I am quite fond of your tits, yes.” He can already feel when it’s going and his dick twitches with interest.

“Then…” Galo looks at him, face red and timid, and he presses his hands to his chest, pushing the muscles tight together. The harness clings to him, follows the shifting skin, and it takes all of control Lio has left not to cum on the spot.

He fakes disinterest. “Just putting on a show, then? How disappointing.”

Galo pouts. “You know it’s- Agh, just let me give you a titjob, alright?”

“Alright,” Lio says with a chuckle. 

Galo huffs and shuffles closer. He opens Lio’s pants and Lio can see his dick is as ready as he is. 

“Excited?” Galo grins, his mouth wet and red. 

Lio threads his finger through Galo’s hair, playing with the fur at the seam of his hat, and then pulls roughly, forcing a moan out of Galo. “Don’t get ahead of yourself and start working,” he snarls, low, and Galo all but shivers. “Or do you want to be the only one left hard and wet?” He nudges at Galo’s hardness once again, and this time he allows the small roll of Galo’s hips against him.

Galo pants, mouth hanging open as he leans in and places Lio’s erection between his tits. It would probably be ideal to use lube and Lio prepares himself to stop so that he can go and fetch it from the bedroom when Galo simply spits on Lio’s dick, threads of saliva swinging down his chin. 

And then he  _ squeezes _ .

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Lio says when he remembers how to breathe. Galo sends him a satisfied smirk and Lio drags his leg against his erection to shut him up before he tries to get smart with him again. 

Galo starts to move up and down, Lio’s dick almost completely disappearing in his chest. He opens his mouth, too, reaching out with his tongue, just barely able to dab at the tip of Lio’s erection. The slow drag of his dick against the leather, fur and skin is almost too much and Lio's hips start to snap much earlier than they should. It’s hypnotizing to watch as Galo moves, trying to work up all of Lio’s length.

To Galo’s credit, he too seems to get off on this much more than he should, judging from how he groans and humps against Lio’s leg. Lio reaches forward and pulls at his nipple and Galo stutters with a sharp sound. 

Lio smiles. Jackpot. 

He has always known Galo is sensitive there, every harder brush of his fingers making Galo yelp and flush red, but it’s entirely different to hold him like this, moaning and sobbing as his chest is dripping with precome and worked up pink while his hips jump like a bitch in heat.

“Lio,” he sobs, “please.”

Lio groans, pushing his dick further into Galo, watching it disappear between his tits. “Please what?”

“Let me come,” Galo all but sobs, shivering so hard he must be holding on by just a sheer force of will alone.

Lio fucks into Galo quicker. “Come, then,” he says, and Galo’s mouth flies open as he does, small sounds escaping him as he pushes forward, wet and twitching, and the sight is enough for Lio to groan and spill all over as well. 

He strokes himself and paints Galo’s chest and face white as Galo rides off his own orgasm and finally falls down, breathing heavily. 

Lio smirks. “You may get that awful hat off, now.”

Galo smacks him.

**Author's Note:**

> lio has a santa kink and you can't convince me otherwise


End file.
